In the manufacture of permanent magnet motors, magnet segments are conventionally secured in circumaxially spaced relationship on the interior surfaces of cylindrical back rings in a manual operation employing a two-part epoxy. The assembled magnet segments and rings are then conventionally encapsulated in an injection molding operation.
While generally satisfactory, the procedure is a slow and tedious step in the manufacturing process and the epoxy is both expensive and difficult to apply.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an efficient and more expeditious method and apparatus for assembling magnet segments on a back ring.
A further object of the invention is to provide an assembly method and apparatus which requires minimal manual intervention and which exhibits a high degree of consistency and repeatability in the results achieved.